tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rock 'n' Roll
Rock 'n' Roll is the tenth episode of the fourth season. It first aired on the Shining Time Station spin-off, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wish You Were Here in 1996 in the US. Plot Rusty is concerned that Duncan will derail at a dodgy section of line due to his "rock 'n' roll", but Duncan refuses to take advice from a "smelly Diesel", and matters are only made worse when James backs Duncan up and tells him of the time he supposedly sent Diesel packing. Duncan is full of admiration, but didn't know that James was lying. Duncan starts to "rock 'n' roll", causing him to derail. Rusty is furious and refuses to help, until Skarloey reminds him of the passengers. Rusty and the passengers then helps Duncan get back on the line and, that night, Duncan thanks Rusty and the two engines become good friends. Characters * James * Skarloey * Rusty * Duncan * Thomas (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Diesel (mentioned) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Rheneas * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Sodor Castle * The Mountain Road * Rheneas Viaduct * Cros-ny-Cuirn Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Little Old Engine. * A reference to the second season episode, A Close Shave is made in this episode. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, "James was already there waiting for him" is heard later. Goofs * When Skarloey meets Rusty, he is on (viewer perspective) the left side of Rusty. Further down the line, they seem to have switched tracks. Skarloey also has a new line of trucks. * When Duncan "rocks 'n' rolls" in his first scene, the track is tilted. * When Duncan comes off the track, he has his happy face mask on. * The pole used to derail Duncan is clearly visible. * When Rusty says "Oh! I forgot about them!", his right eye pokes in. * In the close-up of Duncan's wheels when he is put back on the rails, no people are visible, Duncan's rear wheel remains derailed, and the shadow of the hand putting him down can be seen. * Rusty's eyes are wonky in the very last shot. * Duncan's coaches have faces when he fetches them, but when Duncan meets James at Crovan's Gate, they lose their faces. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Gallery File:Rock'n'Rolltitlecard.png|UK title card File:Rock'n'RollUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Rock'n'RollSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:RockNRollWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Rock'n'RollFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:Rock'n'RollJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:Rock'n'Roll1.png|Skarloey File:Rock'n'Roll2.png File:Rock'n'Roll3.png|Rheneas Viaduct File:Rock'n'Roll4.png File:Rock'n'Roll5.png|Lakeside File:Rock'n'Roll6.png File:Rock'n'Roll7.png File:Rock'n'Roll8.png File:Rock'n'Roll9.png File:Rock'n'Roll10.png File:Rock'n'Roll11.png File:Rock'n'Roll12.png File:Rock'n'Roll13.png File:Rock'n'Roll14.png|Rusty and Skarloey File:Rock'n'Roll15.png File:Rock'n'Roll16.png File:Rock'n'Roll17.png File:Rock'n'Roll18.png|Duncan, Rusty, and Skarloey File:Rock'n'Roll19.png File:Rock'n'Roll20.png File:Rock'n'Roll21.png File:Rock'n'Roll22.png File:Rock'n'Roll23.png File:Rock'n'Roll24.png|James File:Rock'n'Roll25.png File:Rock'n'Roll26.png|James and Percy File:Rock'n'Roll27.png|Duke and Duncan File:Rock'n'Roll28.png|Duncan and James File:Rock'n'Roll29.png|Sir Handel and Duncan File:Rock'n'Roll30.png File:Rock'n'Roll31.png|Duncan's driver File:Rock'n'Roll32.png File:Rock'n'Roll33.png|Duncan File:Rock'n'Roll34.png File:Rock'n'Roll35.png File:Rock'n'Roll36.png|Duncan derails File:Rock'n'Roll38.png File:Rock'n'Roll39.png File:Rock'n'Roll40.png|Skarloey and Thomas File:Rock'n'Roll41.png|Rusty File:Rock'n'Roll42.png File:Rock'n'Roll43.png File:Rock'n'Roll44.png File:Rock'n'Roll45.png File:Rock'n'Roll46.png File:Rock'n'Roll47.png File:Rock'n'Roll48.png File:Rock'n'Roll49.png File:Rock'n'Roll50.png File:Rock'n'Roll51.png File:Rock'n'Roll52.png File:Rock'n'Roll53.png File:Rock'n'Roll54.png File:Rock'n'Roll55.png File:Rock'n'Roll56.png File:Rock'n'Roll57.png File:Rock'n'Roll58.png|Duncan and Rusty File:Rock'n'Roll59.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll60.png File:Rock'n'Roll61.png File:Rock'n'Roll62.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll63.png File:Rock'n'Roll64.png|Deleted scene File:Rock'n'Roll65.png File:Rock'n'Roll66.JPG|Deleted scene File:Rock'n'Roll67.JPG File:Rock'n'Roll69.jpg|Deleted scene File:Rock'n'Roll70.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll71.jpg|James File:Rock'n'Roll72.png File:ThomasLandJapanRock'N'RollDuncan.jpg|Roller coaster based on the story at Thomas Land in Japan Episode File:Rock 'n' Roll - Early UK Narration|Early UK Narration File:Rock 'N' Roll - British Narration|UK Narration File:Rock 'n' Roll - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video